There's A First Time For Everything
by ghost44
Summary: Mai and Naru have known each other since the beginning. Will they get together or will they be drove apart, also will Gene wake up from his coma? I know its not much of a summary. Please read! Paring are Mai/Naru Gene/OC, Ayako/Monk


Mai is sixteen years old and her mom drags her to the mall. They were staying in England for a bit. "Why do we have to go to the mall the day before we leave?" Mai whined as they walked passed the food court.

"To get some clothes, but first lets get some lunch." Her mother said dragging her to a table. "Stay here and I'll get you a salad." Her mother said walking away.

"So what's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" A guy with jet black hair and blue sapphire eyes asked.

"Gene it's good to see you." Mai said offering him a seat.

"Gene hurry up mom wants you." A guy that looked exactly like Gene.

"Mai this is my twin Noll." Gene introduced.

"I can see your fake smiling." Mai said with out looking up.

"How did you know?" Noll asked looking at her astonished.

"I have to go and talk to mom. See you later Mai." Gene says getting up and walking away leaving Mai and Noll alone.

"Please take a seat." Mai says and Noll sits down.

"So you have ESP powers?" He asks with a fake smile still.

"Yes I do and your the famous Oliver Davis. You have PK powers and you have a doctorate at the age 17. You don't care for girls that has a pretty face or any girl except for you mother and your in love with your self." Mai said getting a shocked expression from him.

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with myself. I think I just found someone." He said with a smirk and Mai just blush. "I thought you were suppose to be in school not at a mall and alone?" He said making her blush lighten a bit.

"Well I graduated school at 14 and i just graduated collage last year and I'm here with my mom." Mai said with a proud smile.

"Your pretty and smart." Noll complements her which makes her blush.

"Well your handsome, smart, and you know a way to make a girl fall for you." Mai says back.

"Who is this?" Mai's mom asked as she comes up to the table.

"This is Noll, Gene's twin brother." Mai said looking up at her.

"Mai I got a message and it said our tickets have been changed to today and we have to leave in two hours. I'm sorry sweetie but we have to get to the hotel and pack." Her mother said with a sad look.

"Ok. Just hold on." Mai said and waited for her mother to walk off. "It was nice meeting you. Here's my number give me a call." Mai said getting up and kissing him on the cheek and hands him a piece of paper and then she ran after her mother.

TWO YEARS LATER.

"Hey Mai do you want to tell ghost stories with us?" One of her friends asked.

"Sure I don't have work." Mai said walking with her two friends.

TIME SKIP.

"Ok this one is about the old school building. I heard this from an upper class men. They were walking passed it at night and felt someone was watching them. She turned around and saw a white figure in the second building window." The last person finished.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" I finished.

"Four." A male voice says from the door way. My two friends scream and latch onto each other. The light turns on to reveal a guy with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry I heard voices and couldn't help myself."

"Oh no it's fine." One of Mai's friends say getting up and walking towards him. "What year are you?" She ask.

"I'm 19 this year. My name is Kazuya Shibuya." He says walking to the front of the room.

"So Kazuya what are you doing here?" Mai asked getting his attention.

"Mai. I thought you already graduated." Noll said as Mai hugged him.

"I did I just help these guys out sometime. So what are you doing here?" Mai asked pulling away.

"I need to talk to you in privet." Noll says getting serious.

"Yeah. Walk me home?" Mai asked waving goodbye to her friends.

"Yes." Noll agrees as they walk down the hallway. "It's Gene, I can't find him." He said with sadness in his voice.

Mai stops in her tracks and look down. "I should have known you would come here. Gene put me on his emergency call list when he came to Japan and I got a call last night saying they found his body and he's in a coma." Mai said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. He will get through it." Noll said putting a comforting arm around her.

"I know he will. I'll show you the hospital he's at." Mai said and they continue walking.

AT THE HOSPITAL.

"This is his room." Mai said opening the door and walking in.

"Mai." They hear a faint whisper from Gene. Noll walks out and gets a nurse.

"It's a good sign. He's slowly gaining consciousness. I would say two more days until he's fully awake." The doctor says and then walks out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mai asked looking up at Noll.

"I have an apartment, but I wouldn't mind staying the night." Noll said half jokingly.

"Maybe. I got to get home. Would walk me home?" Mai ask getting a nod.

"So how far do live away from the hospital?" He ask as they walk out.

"Just a block away. When did you get here?" Mai asked curiosity in her voice.

"Last week. How's your mom?" Noll asked keeping the conversation going.

"She died a year ago." Mai said sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Noll said putting his arm around her waist surprising her and making her blush.

"W-why did you put you arm around my waist?" Mai asked a little flushed.

"To see you blush." He answered looking down at her and she blushed more.

"S...stop it." Mai said Hiding her face with her hands. After a bit Mai finally looked up. "This is my apartment." Mai said and started walking up the steps. She stopped in front of her door. "Would you like to come in?" Mai asked a tent of blush.

"I would love to." Noll answered as Mai unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'll make some tea." Mai stated walking to the kitchen. Noll sat on the couch and waited. "Here you go." Mai said handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Noll said taking a sip.

"You should have a nick name that describes your personality. How about Naru the narcissist?" Mai asked amusement in her voice.

"And why would I be called that?" Noll asked pretending to be sad.

"I guess the whole part when we first meet has disappeared from your memory." Mai stated leaning back.

"Oh yeah you said I only cared about my self and I don't care for pretty faces." Naru said with a smug look.

"Now I'm just thinking I helped boost your ego." Mai said with a sigh.

"Yes you did. Do you know anything about the supernatural?" Noll asked looking over at her.

"That's what I went to collage for, why?" Mai asked a little confused.

"I run the Shibuya Psychic Research company and I was wondering if you needed a job." He explained further.

"I did just quite my job, so why not." Mai said taking the empty tea cups into the kitchen.

"I better get going. Be at the old school building at 9:00 in the morning." Naru said walking to the door.

"Good night." Mai said giving him a hug.

"Night." Naru said before walking out the door.

Mai locked the door and went to her room. She set her alarm and then fell asleep with happy thoughts about the next day.

* * *

Ghost: tell me if you think i should keep going.


End file.
